Generations
Generations are how Grandpa Joe keeps track of how long the Reich has been going on for, to keep track of who joined when, and to give him a sense of a timeline with the whole thing. The Generations are like this: Generation 1 The very beginning of the chat when I, Grandpa Joe, made it, before it was even an official raiding group to right at the when we first did. These were people like Grandpa Joe (me), Purple (MoistPotato), InfinityBot (BigDickRico), and Kermit. Generation 2 A little while after we became an official group, more people started joining, including: Brooke, Christian (“Ein”), old Joshua (“Send Nudes”), Ethan (“Emily”), Gop, Barry, Maddie, Red. Around this time, we temporarily changed our name to the Cult of Kek (Gop’s suggestion), which I (Grandpa Joe) didn't like because the "Cult of Kek" is already used by a bunch of people but it won a vote I took. Then, Joshua, Christian, and InfinityBot took over the chat, starting the Civil War. Generation 3 During the Civil War, some people joined as well. The most notable one of these is someone named New Josh, who Joshua (Send Nudes) instantly made his second in command. Around this time, we decided to change our name BACK to The Third and a Half Reich, before the Civil War was ended and group was taken back. Generation 4 The period after the Civil War, where everything was good. And tons of people joined, like: MoistRag, Wagon, Hooligan (Coughing), Parappa, Lamb Saucin, Camwhore., ProudBrit. The chat was open to anyone to who wanted to join before this, but then we decided to have a recruitment chat. Generation 5 The period we created the recruitment chat. People from now on had to go through tests and interviews while in a recruitment chat to see if they are Third and a Half Reich material. It was this up until Hackerman's Battle ended. These were people like Rus (Russian). Generation 6 Period after Hackerman's Battle and ending at the start of the Telegram War, and when the Recruitment Chat was abolished again for being too gay. These people were ones like Blackie and Pres (President Manblast). Generation 7 Period starting at the Telegram War and after it for a long time, through Raid Garbage's Battle as it was decided to slow down the generations from now on. These were people like Hehe (Wot Wot), God Himself, and Chef (FiavorTown). Generation 8 Period starting when The Third and a Half Reich joined the Coalition, and ending with the failed admin-election. These were people like Thatsoup, JB Paul, Jackie, Dad (The_Pope117). Generation 9 Period starting at the end of the failed-admin-election, creation of the prison, going through the Cold War, and all the way up until the very end of the Cold War. A lot of these were people who joined from other previous disbanded groups from the Coalition. These were people like Sin Sixx, Jack, MisterJackie Chan, Ultra Sam, Desert Ranger Jackson, Ginger, and Nathan. Generation 10 Period starting after the Cold War ended, and the Coalition split up and disbanded...again, ending with the start of Pres’ Third and a Half Reich based Minecraft server. This was also known as Gen or Generation X, and is also when we added the "✘" to The Third and a Half Reich name. It wasn't for Gen X, it just worked out. These were people like Doctor Strangeglove, Runlid, Hydrated, and Hunter. Generation 11 Period starting at the creation of President Manblast’s Minecraft server, which we made into a Third and a Half Reich based server where we made Third and a Half Reich stuff, like catacombs for honoring dead members, the dungeon, town hall, and more. Also during this gen, I (Grandpa Joe) removed the “X” from the chat name, and I started actually searching for new members on IFunny, instead of just making recruitment posts. At the end of the Coalition President election, this gen ended. Before that, though, these were people like Gingles and Garfboy. Generation 12 Period starting when I (Grandpa Joe) won the first Coalition election, becoming the first president of the Coalition, and ending when we put the new Iron Cross symbol that God made. These were people like Intensified, Fleet Admiral Doom, Harry (Bobby), and Jaeden. Generation 13 Period starting when “God Himself” made our new “iron cross and falcon” symbol/picture, replacing the old one that was made by Purple (that one was good too tho) which we had for the previous 12 generations. This period ended when I, Grandpa Joe, pulled us out of the Coalition and made our own alliance “group”, the Nexus council, for reasons listed in the next gen. However, for generation 13, these were people like Yeaaaaahhh and Ringo. Generation 14 Period starting when I, Grandpa Joe, pulled us out of the Coalition to make our own alliance group, the Nexus council. We did this because the Coalition is far different from us, as we are far less serious, far more social, we are mainly Kik as the Coalition is mainly iFunny, we mainly go after ddlg and they mainly go after furries, and some other little reasons. So, I gave Coalition leadership back to Silver, and made the Nexus council, not really a “group”, but a chat/council for raid groups more like us. Two days after this, the Coalition officially fell, but we were with our next alliance: the Nexus Council. We also met Kezi in this generation, and she from now on would help us take down real pedos. This period ended when we made Discord a part of the Reich. For Gen 14, though, these were people like Golom and Owain. Generation 15 Period starting when I (GrandpaJoe) decided to make Discord sort of a part of the Third and a Half Reich. Not a second chat, but because a lot of people who were either once members or just allies with us left Kik for Discord, I decided we should probably get back in touch with a lot of them, and not just completely cut ties because they left the main app we are based on. Inspiration for this came from President Manblast’s “Chad Chat” Discord server. Discord would also help us get new members. Also at the beginning of this generation, we stepped up our game in taking down those legitimate pedos that Kezi told us about. This generation ended when the resurrection period began. But as for people who joined the Reich during Gen 15, these were people like Dr. Tchock, CD, Avery, Jannese. Generation 16 Period starting at the “resurrection period”, where a lot of old people (Cam, Parappa, Barry, Golden (NOT TO BE CONFUSED with the honestly funnier, better, cooler, sexier Golden AKA The Golden Skull who doesn't come in till gen 19 The Golden Skull also totally didn't add this because he doesn't like the other Golden very much.)) suddenly came back. It ended with the start of “Operation: Lemming Control”. These were people like Fuggling, Elmo, Johnathon, Seth, D L, Stephen, Squid. Generation 17 Period starting with the beginning of “Operation: Lemming Control”, where I (GrandpaJoe) and God decided that Pres’ extreme followers, even as memes, were getting really annoyed in their dick riding of Pres. We realized that we had to stop this dick riding. This generation also, by extension, went through the Battle of the Union and ended when I agreed to allow specific, less fucked up ddlgs to join the Reich to help us take down the more fucked up ones. As for the the Gen 17 members, these were people like Shotgun, Sgt (Juan), Austin. Generation 18 Generation starting when I made it so we allow some ddlg people into the Reich if we have reason to trust them and they agree that a lot of it is fucked up, especially since we are focused on raiding more fucked up ddlg chats. Also, it was when the Chads started leaving. This gen ended when iFunny finally declared ddlg as bannable. As for the members of this generation, were people like Gwen, Onidae, MamaBacon, Oldfag, Jim, Shotoro, Bandera, Jack!, Slaughter. Generation 19 Generation starting when iFunny FINALLY was talking about possibly making ddlg bannable after lots of people (including some of us) have talked to mods, like where I (GrandpaJoe) talked to the iFunny staff at iFunnyCon in a Q&A asking if they can ban ddlg accounts and they said they try to, or when lots of people complain to mods about LittleAgainstAntiDdlg after he/she got several of us temporarily banned. This gen ended when they actually did make DDLG bannable on iFunny. The people of generation 19 were iFunnyChanOfficial, Bor Gullet, Yato, GoldenSkull, Comrade, Gabriel, Bepis, JD, Jade. Generation 20 Period starting when iFunny FINALLY made DDLG bannable and when I decided to close the Nexus Alliance Council because with there being no real conflict, which is good, we didn’t need help from any other raid group and vice versa. It ended when I made the official Third and a Half Reich Wiki. These were people like Pittsburgh, Zack, Grace, Ivy. Generation 21 Period starting when I, GrandpaJoe, made the official Third and a Half Reich Wiki page. This was also the time when the arguments with President Manblast and Loggey about the Chad Empire were finally resolved after I (Grandpa Joe) talked to both of them, mostly Pres, and we officially resolved things. This ended when we made the Bot Farm after Jake (Purple) pissed off a bot owning scammer. The people who joined in this generation were Your Average Nibba, Lieutenant Lobster, Pushkyania. Generation 22 Period starting when we made the Bot Farm after Jake (Purple) spammed and pissed off the owner of a scam bot. The Bot Farm will keep bots in when they join so we can fuck with the people running them. This period ended when I (Grandpa Joe) made Sgt Pepper the Reich's third in command. The people who joined in this generation were Hassan, Matthew, Spice, Shaun, Funny Man. Generation 23 Period starting when I (Grandpa Joe) made Sgt Pepper the Reich's third in command and when I also decided that this would be the Reich's final generation before it closes. I realized that the Reich was at it's peak and I had to stop it sometime before I graduate anyway. The people who joined in this generation were Lauryn.